Secrets
by Morning
Summary: Everyone has them even Charley Girl
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own the Biker mice from Mars. Again this is written for my pleasure and not for any profits what so ever.  Ravenfire, Maurice and Kasseri are my creation and I would be grateful if before using them permission would be asked.**

Secrets 

By Morning 2000

"How did I let this get so complicated? I just came here to do a job," Charley scolded herself as she sat alone in the back of the Last Change Garage staring at the Chicago night sky.

Her resistance unit hadn't done much in stopping Limburger until the mice showed up.

They were good allies, useful in stopping the Plutarkian menace from destroying another planet.

How could she let herself get involved? True they had become real friends despite her secret and that was fine, but now he'd done the unthinkable, fallen in love with her. Why didn't she stop him before he kissed her? Before he told her she was the most important thing in his life. Why didn't she see it coming? Stopped it before it had gone this far?

Why? Why? Why?.

Charley sighed weary as she reached up and pulled the mask from her face letting her long white hair fall free and the wind gently caress her aqua skin. She smiled as she thought about how her father, The Lord High Chairman, would react to her being in the resistance and having Vincent Van Wham for a son-in law. But this was anything but a laughing matter.

 Her mind fell back to her childhood, a time filled with loneliness and confusion. She never wanted for anything material, her fathers high position made sure of that. But caring, compassion, a kind word, these were the things she never possessed. 

She was instructed at the best school Plutark had to offer. They would tried to teach her the Plutarkian way of thinking; money was all-important, get as much as you can, steal or swindle those were the values they tried to teach her. But as always she was the dark shadow of disappointment that plagued her family, especially her father.  A disappointment he would share openly and often.  His voice still rang crystal clear in her memory; the scorn filled mocking her father tormented her with any chance he got, "_Well at least with those odd looks I can get a nice wedding price for her. She will be a novelty just to have in the bed and at night."_

"Charley! Hey Charley girl!" Vinnie's voice bellowed.

Charley wiped her eyes and immediately put the mask back in place again concealing her true appearance.

"Back here Vinnie," she called trying to remove the sadness from her voice.

"Hey Babe what cha doing out here all by your lonesome? A night like this should be shared," he said as he walked up behind her putting his arms around her nuzzling her neck playfully.

Vinnie immediately felt her go tense. " Hey Sweetheart what's the matter? I do somethin'?" he turned her to face him.

"No no it's nothing you've done? I guess I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll see you tomorrow I think I want to turn in early, okay?" she said as she smiled touching his cheek.

Before she could go he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her good night.

Charley knew she should stop him, not let this go any further but as tangled as the whole situation was she had fallen in love with him as well, the second such love of her life.

She couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Pulling away leaving Vinnie confused and concerned she went into the garage begging him not to follow her.

 In the privacy of her bedroom Charley again removed not only the mask but the life like coverings of her arms and hands as well. She walked over to the wall pressing a small well-hidden control panel. The wall moved away to reveal a large clear tub filled with water and intricate communication system.

After removing her clothing she slips contently in to the cool clear water letting her mind drift and her body replenish itself. The injections she'd been given when leaving Plutark were still doing their job of keeping the rancid smell common to her people from emitting from her skin. Even as a child she'd hated it. Her head leaned back as her mind returns to the past but this time to a face, a sweet alien, and a soft gentle being with a heart of gold and courage to match. That fateful night that led her eventually down the path to earth, Vinnie and probably another lost love.

                                                                ****

The guards ran past in frantic search of a prisoner that had just escaped. Her curiosity getting the best of her she slipped out into the darkness to see what the commotion was all about. Seeing nothing she turned to walk back into the house when a soft moaning stopped her. She looked closer to see a figure lying hidden close to the house. It was a male figure injured and bleeding from a blast wound to his shoulder. She moved closer to him kneeling down to get a clear look. 

She jerked back in shock to see it was one of those Martians her father was always complaining about. Those useless foul creature that had tried to stop them from getting

what, after all, was Plutark's right to take, so he said. But she wasn't repelled.  He was different but not at all the ugly creatures she was taught to believe they'd be. She gently moved the long wild ebony hair from his face and stared as his eyes opened for a moment. When hearing the guards returning she pushed him closer to the building and stepped out into the open.

"Oh good evening Miss Camembert, You shouldn't be out this late at night. We have one of those filthy Martian mice roaming around loose." The guard told her giving her a more than friendly eyeing up and down.

"Well he's not here. Unless you think I'm hiding him!" She scolded rolling her eyes at his obvious glare. And Lieutenant I don't think my father would appreciate it if I told him that one of his soldiers was out leering at his daughter." Not that her father would really care, she was just another of his properties to be bargained off to the highest bidder. 

"Oh no ma'am! I mean yes ma'am…" He stumbled over his words and his feet leaving the area immediately taking his men with him.

She turned her attention back to the injured escapee. Why she had saved him she was still trying to figure out but she had, so now what she was going to do with him. There was a small storage house in the back she could hide him in there that is if she could drag him to it. As she tried and pulls him up she could feel him attempting to help her, leaning on each other she was able to get him to safety.

Once inside she let him slide to the floor and looked around for something to make him more comfortable but found nothing. She would have to go back to the main house and get something from her room. As she was leaving he grabbed her arm just firm enough to get her attention.

" I have to get you a bed and take care of your injuries. I'll be back I promise. Your safe here." He released. 

After a few moments she returned made him a small bed on the floor and helped him down onto it. Turning on a small light she'd also brought she began to clean and dressed his injuries all the time not uttering a word. 

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned breaking the silence.

"I don't know? Maybe because I know what it feels like to be a prisoner wanting freedom?" she whispered her attention continuing to focused on his injuries.

Her task completed, she covered him and made ready to leave. Again his hand gently wrapped around hers. "I was told that there were those of your people that would help me. Never did I realize I would find such a beautiful ally. Thank you my sweet little mermaid." He slipped into a much-needed sleep still holding her hand.

She sat for another moment watching him before slipping her hand out of his grasp. In the soft light she could see the strange red flecks that float in the sea of black hair that lie around his broad shoulders and fell past his back. Her shaking fingers timidly slid down the long ebony strands as she wondered how such lovely creatures could be as horrid as her father constantly complained they were. 

Before leaving she looked back and smiled remembering that, this one, had called her beautiful and thinking of the many times she was referred to as a genetic freak by the heartless members of her family. The black furred Martian's gentle words and enticing voice followed her back to her room and into her bed as she fell asleep with his face in her mind.

In the morning she quickly rose and readied her so she could get out to care for him.

It took some time because after bathing for an hour she applied the spray she'd paid some strange little scientist for. She had to rid her self of that smell. Again her parents thought she was crazy, because any Plutarkian worth their fins knew it was an honor to be as offensive as possible. But she hated it and would do anything to keep it off her.

Her next task was to find him something to eat knowing slim worms were not going to be something he could digest. The best she could do was some herb broth. Careful not to draw any attention to herself she made her way out to the storage house and there he was still sleeping. In the daylight he was even more fascinating, no he was exquisite, yes that was the word exquisite. She knelt beside him and touched his shoulder trying not to frighten him but needing to wake him so she could tend to his wounds and get some food into him. 

Slowly his eyes opened, "So I see I wasn't dreaming my little mermaid. You've come back." His rich deep voice played pleasantly in her ears and the crystal blue of his eyes all but hypnotized her.

"Umm, I think I should change that dressing and well, you should eat something." Her cheeks taking on a deeper blue. 

She helped him sit up so she could remove the bandages shaking slightly as she again touched the soft fur on his shoulder while helping him remove his shirt. The young Plutarkian tried not to stare at his well-developed physique but found it very difficult since very few males on her world were built so well and those that were, she hardly saw, since they were the poor workers that were made to live on the outskirts of the main city.

The wound taken care of she sat back to offer him the broth still warm in its container.

"This is very good little mermaid again, thank you," he smile as he gratefully consume it.

"What is that you call me?" She timidly asked.

"Mermaid? It's from an Earth legend I'd heard about as a child. They were beautiful creatures that live in the sea half, human half fish. But does my little mermaid have a name?" 

"Yes, its Kasseri Raclette and what are you called?"

"Ravenfire." he smiled as he studied her.

"So Miss Kasseri what are you planning to do with me?" 

"I don't know I haven't thought that far yet. Last night you said there were those who would help you. I know of no one that would go against the high counsel. Why should they?"

"Because my sweet little protector, what your people are doing to my world is wrong."

"Wrong in what way. I was told your own government sold Plutark the land. My father said that you didn't want it, it was there for the taking."

He breathed out a sigh of sad regret before speaking further." Yes, they did but with out telling most of the citizens what they had done. It wasn't their place to sell our homes, our land, our lives; no one has a right to do that. Nor do your people have a right to kill innocent men, women, and children." His demeanor changing to anger.

Kasseri moved back afraid that he might hurt her in some way.

Don't be afraid, little one, I don't blame you for the ignorance of your people," his voice softening once more seeing the fear in her eyes.

She hung her head knowing what he'd said was right. Knowing that she had hid her head in the sand refusing to believe the truth, that truth being it was her father who was largely responsible for much of what had happen on his world.

"I am to blame, my father is the high chairman and all that we have is from the sorrow we have caused on you and your people. I deserve anything you do and worse." 

"Oh no little one, I would never hurt you I owe you my life." He leaned over and gently lifted her chin. She looked into his sparkling sapphire eyes and smiled nervously as she moved her head and got up to leave. 

"I don't know whom I can get to help you, but I promise I will find out. Do you have a name, something I can go on?"

He hesitated a moment but decided he had trusted her so far and it was his only chance of leaving Plutark alive. "I was told to try and get to a man named Chashel."

"Chashel are you sure? The only Chashel I know is the minister of…" Then it all began to make sense. He was a grumpy old man that kept to him self and worked in the ministry of records. "I know him but I don't know if he would trust me, knowing who my father is."

"Here take this and give it to him he will understand." Ravenfire took a small almost invisible chain from around his neck, on the end was a tiny silver image of a mouse's head. She took it from his hand and stood to leave.

"It may take me a little while but I will try. I will be back later tonight with more food and a change of clothing." She paused once more turning to shyly smiled at him, "when I return will you tell me more of your world and your people."

 "Yes if you'd like. I'll be waiting my little mermaid." He said returning the smile and lying back down to rest.

Her heart beat so hard see could hardly catch her breath. Her head was spinning her hands shaking. She had to do what ever was needed to save his life. Save it so he could leave, so she would never see him again. A sudden sadness filled her. The first time in her life she had ever felt love and it with a stranger from another planet who probably would never feel the same. Who would go and never know how she felt.

She spent the rest of the day finding everything she could about what her planet had done. Not the half lies she'd been told but the truth the whole truth her father hid in his private files. Files he thought she didn't know about, files that gave her a deep shame and a new purpose. She would fight them, her father, the high consul, and every one who had a part in the horror that was done to Ravenfire's planet. In her own small way she would fight them by helping him.

Charley was jarred back to the present by the sound of the guy's bikes pulling into the garage. How long had she been lying there? Looking at the computer terminal it had been quite a long time. Vinnie must have gotten more concerned about her resent behavior and brought Modo and Throttle to check up on her.

She got up out the water dried then reluctantly put her disguise back in place. It wasn't uncomfortable they were designed to fit so well they could be worn for hours it was just the deception to those she had come to care so much for. One last check in the mirror and she was ready to continue her charade.

"Hi guys why are you here so late?" she cheerfully chimed as she bounced down the stairs.

"Vincent I thought you said she was down. This worrying boyfriend of yours dragged us all the way over here. Said he thought something was wrong. Man you'd better get a grip this love thing is making you dingy." Throttle joked as he swat at Vinnie's head

"Oh did I worry you babe? I'm sorry I wasn't feeling quite myself but it's past." Charley cooed as she pecked his cheek.

Vinnie just shook his head thinking how he would never understand women, but smiled as he held his Charley in a full embrace picking her up off of the floor. In his arms she was Charlene Davidson the beautiful earth women he loved. It had been so long since she'd felt that kind of love and she wasn't ready to have it end, not yet.

To be continued…


	2. 

**Secrets Part 2**

**"Hey Sweetheart, you ready? Come on, we don't have all day." Vinnie hollered trying to hurry Charley up.**

But Charley was kneling on her bathroom floor sicker than she could ever remember being. What was wrong, her stomach was turning and her head was dizzy? She could hardly stand up. She had to get in touch with Maurice, find out what was happening to her body. She also had to make up some kind of excuse so the guys would go on to Detroit with out her. She couldn't tell them she was sick, they would never leave, especially Vinnie.

Tossing some water on her face she took a deep breath and put her mask on. She had to make them believe she was fine and give them a believable story to stay home alone.

"Hi Guys, I'm not going this time I'm sure you a can check on Brie and install the surveillance equipment with out me slowing you down."

"Now wait, you fuss that we don't include you in a potential Plutarkian bashing and now you want to bail, what's up Charley girl? Hey you seeing some body on the side?" Throttle teased, a tease Vinnie found any thing but funny.

"Please everything I want is right here," she smiled as she tinkled Vinnie under the chin putting him at ease. "I'm excepting new clients and I have to show them some designs for a custom bike they want, that's all. You guys go on and whip some of Brie's rangers for me." She was hoping it was enough and that they would leave before she fell out on the floor.

"Okay Sweetheart, we won't be but day or so. Sure you can stand being away from me that long?" He smiled as he gave her a self-reassuring hug.

"Well, it will be torture, but I think I can struggle through. Now you guys get out of here before my client comes and you guys scare them away." 

Throttle and Modo took off leaving Vinnie to get his good bye sweets. Vinnie took her full in his arms, "I will miss ya some thing awful ya know?" His voice was sincere it almost didn't sound like Vinnie at all.

"I know, love, but I'll be here when you get back." she smiled as he kissed her goodbye and for that brief moment the sick feeling was forgotten.

"You'd better get going." She said breathlessly.

Okay but you be sure you keep this place locked," he told her as he left to catch up with his bros.

" I will Daddy." She teased as she waved him good- bye. Making sure they were well on their way she pulled herself up the stairs and opened her communications center and contacted Maurice.

"I don't know it happened all of a sudden…"

"No, they're gone, they'll be away for a while…"

"Okay please hurry…."

"Kass out…"

Charley lay across her bed praying that Maurice, the leader and scientific advisor of their team, would get there as soon as possible.

                                                          *******

Throttle suddenly stopped slamming his hand down on the handlebars of his bike. "I knew I would forget something. I didn't bring the extra connecting cables for the receiver."

"I'll go back and get them for ya bro." Vinnie gladly volunteered.

"Oh no, I let you go back and I know we won't see you for hours. I'll get it myself. Why don't you guys wait for me at that rest stop and get some eats. I won't be long." Throttle left to retrieve the needed equipment.

                                              ********

Maurice was quick in coming, pulling his car in the back of the garage out of plain site.

The tall disguised Plutarkian male had the appearance of an African American around 26  years old. Long black braids hung low on his back as he made his way into the garage and up to Charlie's room.  He took off the mask to better examine her. Taking out a hand held medical scanner he passed it the entire length of her body. And a grim look covered his face.

 "So what's wrong?" 

"I think you know it's the injections we were given. The chemicals are being rejected by you system. Kass, I told you this might happen. Not every one can handle that stuff. You might not be able to take the last injection."

**"No Maurice, I'm going to take it! I would rather die than have the rancid smell on me," she angrily shouted.**

"But Kass you have all ready given up the hope of having children using it. What's so important that you would risk your life? Or should I say who."

She dropped her eyes knowing he already knew the answer. 

"But Kass you should give his a chance. He might…"

"No! I think out of all three he must have lost the most because of what was done to his planet and Vinnie doesn't forgive easily. I won't risk losing him." Her head fell hopelessly in her hands. Maurice sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her but could offer few words to comfort her.

Down in the garage Throttle parked his bike outside so as not to make any noise that might bring any attention to him possibly disturbing Charley and her client. Going inside he heard voices coming from Charlie's bedroom.

_"Funny for her to be discussing business up there, she never let any one come any where near her bedroom."_ Throttle thought worried. 

Maybe she was in some sort of trouble and the so-called client was there for more the designs. He pulled out his blaster and quietly stole up the stair. Moving cautiously along the wall trying to get as close to Charlie's room with out being heard. He peered around the corner to see some one holding her. He whipped around into the room and stood shocked at the site of the two Plutarkian that sat on Charlie's bed.

**"Throttle No!" She shouted making him wonder how she knew his named. **

"Okay you bottom feeders where is Charley. What did you two do with he?" He hissed through his teeth wanting fast answers and ready to do what ever it took to get them.

Maurice stood shielding Charley as she sat frozen on the bed. Throttle looked around at the complex communication center and got all the more confused but not taking his weapon off the couple.

"Throttle, please let me explain." Charley pleaded.

Throttle recognized the voice as Charlene Davidson but he wasn't going to be fooled that easy. **"I said where is Charley." This time he moved closer aiming the weapon directly at Maurice's head.**

"Please Throttle let me explain, I am Charley," she begged again. "I let you explain who you were when you first came here, give me the same chance."

"How did you know that, lady? " Throttle growled.

"Because I told you, I'm Charlene Davidson. I remember the time we first met. The fool Vinnie made of himself, trying to rescue me for GreasePit. When he slid across the room instead and how you showed me the things the Plutarkian had done to Mars when you touched my head with your antenna."

"Throttle now wide eyed slowly put down his weapon. "Charley, it is you! But, why the disguise? And who is this Plutarkian clown"

He's not a clown, he's a scientist from… from my planet. You see the Charley you know is the disguise. This is my real face." she confessed as she dropped her eyes in shame.

Throttle could only stare at her, but put his weapon away. " Hold up this is going to take a little time to register. Charlene, you mean to tell me that all this time you've kept this from us? Why? I thought we trusted each other?

"I know Throttle and I'm so sorry, but if I'd told you right away how would you have 

reacted?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you have something there," he had to chuckle. Throttle turned toward Maurice and extended a hand. "Sorry about the entrance bro."

"Sure, I more than understand. No hard feeling." Maurice took his hand and returned the hardy handshake.

Throttle looked over at Charley and raised an eyebrow. "So what is the story?"

" My real name is Kasseri," she said still not able to look at him but continued to explain everything about her past on Plutark, her family and even about Ravenfire everything except her illness. Afterward she sat anxiously waiting for his reaction.

Throttle looked at her as if he were lost for words, but only for a second then took hold of her chin smiling that brotherly way he'd always done. "Kasseri huh? Well you gotta to be the prettiest Plutarkian I have ever seen."

Charley could see more than ever why she loved him like the brother she never had. Why Modo and Vinnie depended on him as much as they did. Her head rests on his neck and she could finally relax knowing he understood and accepted her true self.

Taking her by the shoulders he looked into her eyes. "Now is that everything?"

Maurice looked at her; she glared at him daring him to say anything. He glared back at her. "You'd better tell him Kass if you don't I will."

Charley stood up folding her arms around herself; she walked over and picked up the mask looking at it sadly. "It seems like I am having a little medical problem with the medicine we us to control the odor that most Plutarkians find so appealing. Maurice says 

my body is rejecting the medicine and I shouldn't take the last injection."

"So don't take any it's not worth you getting sick over." Throttle said walking up next to her.

"Not just getting her sick it could possible kill her." Maurice adds.

Throttle grabbed her arms and turned her to him." Are you crazy? Why would you put your life at risk?"

Her voice barely audible she tells him, " Because I'd rather die than have that be a part of me, have Vinnie hate me, he's not like you, Throttle."

Throttle looked to Maurice for help, but he had none to offer

Focusing his attention back to Charley he told her, "Look sweetie I don't think you give the kid enough credit. I have never seen him feel about any woman the way he does you."

"You mean about Charley." She interrupted.

"No, I mean about the sweet, caring, wonderful woman that saved our hides more time than I can count. The funny fiery beautiful girl that has taken care of us, supported us, there whenever we needed her. That's you, mask or not mask, it's still you."

She looked into his face and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. 

Maurice watched happy that she had found such loyalty in her friend. A loyalty he'd saw in most of the Martians he'd come in contact with. One of the main reasons he was trying to help them.

"So Kass no injection? "

She lifted her head up and looked at Maurice, "No I still want it."

Both males looked at her in shock and said in unison. "WHAT!!!!!!"

"You said this _might kill me. You also said that this last injection might stop the odor forever." I am willing to take that chance, not just for Vinnie but for myself too. I just can live with that smell." _

"Charley, think about this" Throttle begged her.

"I have and I know it's what I want." 

"You have to at least tell Vinnie before you do anything, he does have a right to know."

"No, Throttle, he doesn't, not now any how. You have to promise me you won't tell him."

"But Charley I can't…."

"Please Throttle, let me have a little more time with him. Either way I have arranged to tell him. If I don't survive I have left him a tape explaining every thing. If I do then I'll tell him myself. I promise please." Her eyes implored.

"Okay Charley girl. I know this is wrong but if that's the way you want it. I'll go along with it for now. How long before she has to take the last one bro?"

Maurice sighed frustrated; "A day may be two."

To Be continued…….


	3. Part 3

**Secrets III (****The conclusion)**

Throttle left to retrieve Vinnie so Charley could have her time with him. He would simple say that Brie had found out. Maurice would pose; as the client Charley had expected, but found out he was an old friend from high school. That way he could stay close and keep an eye on her. They had agreed on a one day delay, but not a second longer. 

Throttle fought with himself all the way back to the truck stop. What made the relationship with his bros. so special was the trust they shared, a bond that had been forged through years of depending on each other, of almost sharing their very thoughts. Could he really keep this from Vinnie?

Yes, Vincent Van Wham was, wild, unpredictable and at times a little crazy, but when he let himself care for some one it was with a love that few could ever understand. Throttle knew he felt that kind of love for Charley. But he also knew of Vinnie's deep unflinching hatred for the Plutarkian's. After all he'd seen them destroy his whole family. Once some one had merely suggested that not all the fish were bad and Vinnie flipped almost putting that poor soul in the hospital if Modo and he hadn't stopped him. So maybe Charley was right, once he found out, maybe he would hate her too. 

"Why can't life ever be simple?" he mused as he came up to see his bros. sitting on the side of the road waiting for him. He took a deep breath and pulled up next to them.

"Talk about taking forever? Man, what did ya do make those cables." Vinnie teased but surprised not to get any reaction from Throttle.

"Hey Bro something bothering you? Modo asked knowing Throttle long enough to see his mind was on more then going to Detroit.

"No…no I'm fine it's just a little change in plans we don't need to go to Detroit. Timing is bad that's all.

"Alright!" Vinnie cheerfully yelled he was more than happy to get back to his ladylove.

Modo on the other hand knew something wasn't just as Throttle had said but he would address it later.

                                                     *******

"I can give you this shot to help with the sick feeling, but you are taking a major risk waiting, Kass. If you insist on taking the last injection, delaying will only give your body more time to build up a resistance, it will have to work harder to make the chemical change."

"I know Maurice, I know but it's what I want, it's my life." Charley said as he put the injection into her arm. 

You know Kass, it's a shame you won't let Vinnie see the real you. You are quite beautiful. I have found that most of the Martians, we have dealt with, have a special ability to accept the differences. Ravenfire seemed to love you and he always knew your true self.

"Ravenfire was different," she shot back.

"Throttle didn't have a problem," he reminded her

"I know, I know. But Vinnie, I've seen how he looks at Limburger, how he reacts at the mere mention of a Plutarkian. Maurice can't you see why I need just this little bit of time." 

"No Kass, I really don't, but I promised you the time. If after all this is over and he's fool enough to walk away I'll be here. Just like I always have been." He smiled as he touched her cheek.

Charley saw an expression in his face that she'd never noticed before. They had always been close friends, but the look wasn't that of a close friend but of longing. A wanting something more than what they shared. He had been there for her and she for him, but if there was any thing more he'd hidden it very well until that moment.

"Maurice???" 

"It's okay Kass. I just hope it's what you really wanted. You'd better get yourself together he'll be here in a little while and you don't want him to catch you like that." Maurice was saying more in his words than actually spoken.

She watched him leave then walked over to the mirror and sat looking at the person she truly was then at the artificial face laying beside her equally artificial hand. Of course she was sure, wasn't she?

Vinnie pulled into the garage to see the stranger sitting reading what must have been the designs Charley had worked up. This must be the client Charley was waiting to see.

Keeping his helmet on and the tail strategically out of sight he watch the dark skin human cautiously.

"Hi Sweetbabe, I see Throttle must have told you. Didn't take you long to make it back here." She smiled knowing his attention was focused on Maurice. 

"Yeah he and Modo had to stop at the board. Some big conference they couldn't wait to discuss. Who's your friend? " Vinnie questioned not too thrill by his lady beginning alone with this, what some might consider handsome, stranger. 

"Oh this is Maurice Turdan. A very dear, and long-time friend. It shocked me when it was he that showed up. We go back a long way. By the way you can take off the helmet he knows."

You're sure you can trust this guy?" Vinnie questioned surprised that Charley would share the information so quickly with any one.

"Yes Vinnie, I'd trust him with my life." she reassured the cautious Martian.

"Well if you say so, nice to meet ya, "Vinnie extended a hand as he removed his helmet.

"I wasn't sure if Charley had lost her mind when she told me about you and your friends but since I'll be staying around for a while it couldn't be helped." Maurice said as he took hold of the hand offered and returned the handshake.

"Excuse me!! You are going to what?" Vinnie questioned looking at Charley with a "if you think I'm going to let this guy stay here with you alone all night, you're a out of your mind," expression.

"Vinnie please, Maurice is a doctor, here for a medical convention along with picking up the bike designs. He's like a brother, you worry too much," Charley smiled kind of flatter that he would be jealous.

"Well doc, you can stay with us we have plenty of room." Vinnie offered in a tone that told Maurice he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

                                                                 *****

Charley had gotten up that morning feeling a little queasy. She couldn't wait until Maurice and the guys showed up so she could get the medicine to calm the increasingly sick feeling. She had promised Vinnie that they could spend the entire day together away from his bros. and especially her so called brotherly close friend. 

As soon as they got there Charley asked Maurice to come to her room to check on some additional changes to the bike. She could see that Vinnie wasn't too happy about the idea but thankfully Throttle ran interference knowing what they were really doing. That she needed to take the injection to keep her stable until later that evening when she would be getting the final medicine.

"Kass you are taking a real risk doing this. I don't know how long this will work you need to get this thing over with as soon as possible." Maurice warned holding the syringe not giving her the injection.

"Don't start with me, Maurice, you said you'd give me today. I promise as soon as we get back I'm all yours," she said giving his that stubborn look he loved and hated all at the same time.

"I don't know why I let you bully me like this, but it's your life," he sighed while giving her the shot.

Charley came back down to the garage and a relieved Vinnie, all ready to go, "Okay, Hot Shot, let's ride." she cooed as she climbed on the back of his bike hugging him tightly around the waist and Vinnie's world was prefect again nothing else mattered. 

We'll be back, …she started. When we get back," Vinnie finished as he revered up and they took off.

Maurice only shook his head concerned but could do nothing about it. He watch them leave and walked back up to the bedroom to make sure everything was ready so that no time would be wasted.

                                                        *******

It had been a wonderful ride they had spent the whole glorious day together. But now Charley was beginning to feel that sick feeling return. She couldn't stall any longer she had to get back.

"Vinnie, I think… I need… to get back to the garage. I'm not feeling very well, must have had too much fun today," she said trying not to alarm him.

"Oh come on Charley girl, the night is young and I have a lot more planned," he playfully retorted.

"No Vinnie…. please take me back." Charley could feel her body begins to tremble and things were fading in and out.

The sound of her voice made Vinnie stop his bike and take a look at her." Charley, baby, what is it?" He took her face in his hands and she tried to give him a smile but she was feeling worst by the second.

"Don't worry Babe, I'll get you home as fast as I can." Vinnie wrapped his tail around her and took off speeding to get her home.

At the garage Maurice, Throttle and Modo were worried sick. "I knew this would happen," Maurice fumed scolding himself more than anyone else. Why did he let her talk him into waiting? If she weren't going to take the last injection she would still need a special drug that would help her body readjust. The sudden chemical change has been known to kill some. Either way he needed to be with her.

Throttle cursed himself for not telling Vinne and Modo only hoped they would be back soon as Vinnie's voice came over the radio sounding scared.

"Yo Bros, I don't know what's wrong with Charley but she's sick. She's shaken all over. Tell her doctor friend we'll be there in about 15 minutes."

 In less then 10 they could hear Vinnie's bike tearing down the road towards the garage. As soon as he pulled up he took Charley off and carried her up to her bed. Maurice began to examine her immediately.

"Look you guys take him down stairs, explain what ever you think you have to. I have to get started," Maurice ordered as Throttle and Modo took Vinnie out of the room.

"Hey what's up? Where'd all that equipment come from? What's he going to do to her?" Vinnie protested confused as his bros. almost carried him away.

"Look Vincent, there is something you gotta know about Charley and I have to be the one to tell you." Throttle said as they deposited Vinnie on the couch.

Throttle didn't pull any punches just told him all he knew and waited for Vinnie's reaction.

"If this is your idea of a joke Throttle you got a real sick sense of humor." Vinnie looked at his friend not able to believe what he'd just been told.

"It's true Vin, I know too." Modo confessed. "Throttle told me last night."

Vinnie stood up with a blank expression just before he punched Throttle across the jaw knocking him to the floor.

**"I thought we were bros?  How could you keep this from me? I trusted you!" Vinnie snarled as he stood over Throttle almost daring him to get up.**

Modo grabbed him from behind. "It's the way she wanted it. It wasn't his place to say anything if she didn't want him too. She knew you'd act like this, hate her."

Vinnie wheeled around with an almost hurt expression on his face. "Hate her, are you crazy?  I couldn't ever hate her. I thought at least you guys knew me better than that. 

I love her more than I have ever loved any one in my life. Cheese, so she's Plutarkian I don't care. But if I knew I could have convinced her not to take the last injection. We could find some other way to…." Just then Vinnie realized what Maurice was doing as he spoke.

He barreled past Modo up the stairs to stop him, but he was too late. Maurice had just put the syringe down. For the first time Vinnie saw her true face and all he could see was his beautiful Charley possible dying and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. He knelt down by her bed and gently stroked her long white hair then took her weak shaking body in his arms.

"Vinnie, I'm, sorry," her trembling voice barely whispered, as she turned her face away from him.

He held her chin and pulled her face back towards his then brushing his finger gently across her mouth he quieted her.  "SHHH … no talking young lady and you should be sorry, keeping this from me. But we can talk about that when you feel better."

"You being here will help a lot. It's going to get pretty bad for her. She's going to be very sick and she knows it. If she survives the next 6 hours she'll make it. But no matter what don't leave her." Maurice told him frankly.

"We'll make it." Vinnie confidently assured him.

Maurice smiled and walked over to Charley/Kass and touched her shoulder. "You underestimated this young man, Kass.  I'll be down stairs, give you two some time alone. Call me if you need me."

Down in the garage Maurice found Throttle putting ice on his jaw but made no mention of it.

"How does it look?" Modo asked anxiously.

"Well, it will either take the odor away permanently or she'll be dead in about 6 hours." Maurice sighed as he fell saddens onto the couch. "I barely made it when I took the last shot. But Kass stayed with me won't let me give up. Vinnie will make a big difference to whether she survives or not."

"You two been together long? That is if you don't mind my asking?" Modo questioned seeing stress and worry on the strangely handsome Plutarkian's face, Maurice having pulled his mask away. 

"Yeah we've been together for a while. Once Ravenfire was killed she was almost obsessed with stopping her father. Funny that guy is so wrapped up in making money and conquering the universe he still doesn't know his own daughter is part of the underground."

"This Ravenfire, how was he killed." Throttle asked, his jaw feeling a bit better.

They had spent a lot of time together while he was in hiding trying to get off Plutark. But then he found he could do more if he stayed.  He decided he was going to try and helped get some of the other prisoner free. Chashel, our contact, got in touch with my group and we took him to our base hidden in the hills where my people were forced to live.

"Wait, what do you mean your people? Aren't you Plutarkian like, Limburger?" Modo question a little confused.

"No, my people are very different from Limburger and his bunch. They are treated, not much better than the other prisoner trapped on Plutark. They had to toil long and hard with little or no reward for the work. There are far to few of us to gain our own freedom so most of my people just do what they are told and die slaving their lives away.  But some of us won't let that happen. We found a way to fight back. By allying our selves with other races that are fighting the High Chairman and his kind, we're fighting for our own people. We look somewhat more humanoid then those who rule over us, that is why our women are often taken. Kass' grandmother was one of our people, that's why Kass looks like she does. Anyhow after we worked out a plan, Ravenfire let himself get recaptured and from inside the prison we could work together to get a lot of the prisoners free and off the planet. Not just Martian, but people taken from all over the galaxy. One night an escape attempt was botched and he was killed helping another prisoner. I thought his death would kill Kass and it almost did. Then we got word that there was going to be a unit sent here to Earth, to work against Limburger. That gave her a new purpose and well the rest is, as they say, history." Maurice ended on a sad quiet note.

"You really love her, don't ya bro? Modo asked taking Maurice completely by surprise.

"That doesn't matter. It not what she wants? What ever will make her happy I'll be satisfied with." 

In Charley's room she was beginning to feel the full effects to the chemicals working in her body. The pain was surging through her in waves making her sweat so that she soaked the all the bed covering, right down to the mattress. Her white hair matted to her head as she tossed her head back and forth, speaking in her native tongue. Then it happened, as her body began purging itself, the very smell she never wanted Vinnie to experience began emitting from her skin in full force 10 times more pungent. Vinnie on smelling it became completely repulsed and left her side gagging as he fled from the room. 

Maurice stopped him at the top of the stairs. "Where are you going? You have to be in there with her, she has to have physical contact with a loved one, if you don't she will die."

Vinnie looking more lost than any time in his life, "I can't…. I..I.. I just can't."

Maurice not having time to argue pushed past him. Walked over to the bed he pulled Kess into a strong embrace. She spoke only in Plutarkian and he answered her in like manner. Most of what she said didn't make much sense but she could feel that person whom held her felt a great deal of love for her. That his, will was enough to give her the strength to survive. 

                                                        ******

Down in the garage Vinnie was silent, knowing he'd let her down, that even though he did love her there was some one who loved her more. Some one who was better for her then he was. Someone who could completely accept every part of Charley, no not Charley, Kasseri. Yes, Kasseri the strangely beautiful Plutarkian woman who was struggling to survive in that person's arms, not his.

"You okay Vin?" Throttle cautiously spoke risking putting his hand on his bros. shoulder.

"It's okay Throttle. Yeah I guess I'll live just with out her." Vinnie answered softly.

"You don't know that. She'll understand any of us could have acted the same way."

"No, I bailed. When she need me most. She was dying and I bailed. Do me a favor bro tell her to be happy. She needs to be with some one who will stick by her no matter what and that's not me." Vinnie got on his bike and left.

                                                         *****

Up in her room Kass could feel her self begin to focus to the things around her.

She looked up trying to make out the body that felt so comforting as her head lay against the strong chest. She smiled to see the blue/green eyes and warm smile of Maurice looking down at her. Oddly she wasn't surprised because he was always there at her worst moments. Always there when she needed comfort, support, and as she began to realize love. She didn't need the false face or the make believe Charlene Davidson. 

"He tried to Kass, but it was just too much for him. I'll get him if you want?" Maurice said as he started to move.

"No, please stay with me.  I know Vinnie probably tried and I understand. But I also understand that you are the one I need. You are the one who is always there not matter what. Loved me even though I was too blind to see how much. Vinnie will always have a special place in my heart, but you are whom I want to be with." Kass said as she reached up to touch his face. "I truly do love you. I guess I have for a long time."

" I have loved you for so long." He said as he gently kissed her.

                                                            *****

As the two Plutarkian stood ready to board their ship leaving for a new assignment, Modo and Throttle hugged the woman who had become a very important part of their lives.

"I'm going to miss you both so much," Kass told them between the unstoppable flow of tears. "Life won't be the same with out you. Take care of your selves and don't forget me."

Throttle kissed her on the cheek. "Like we could ever for get you. When this is over we'll all meet up on Mars, I promise."

"We are gonna miss you somethin' awful Char… I mean Kass." Modo smiled as he kissed her other cheek. "Hey bro, you'd better take good care of our girl."

"You don't have to worry. It's been an honor and pleasure knowing you guys. We'll keep that promise and see you on Mars." Maurice smiled as he hugged his new found comrades.

"Throttle are you sure he won't be coming. I just though he might, just to say good bye." Kass hoping against hope that Vinnie would be there to see them off.

"He thought it would be better this way. But he did say to tell you to be happy and for you bro, to make sure you take care of his Charley."

"Will he be okay, Throttle? I mean really okay?" 

"Don't worry he'll be fine. You know Vinnie, he bounces back quickly." Throttle gave her one more hug and the two left.

Not too far from where the ship took off, sat one lone figure watching as it disappeared into the dark night sky. "Be happy Charley girl. I'll love you for ever," was said in a tearful whisper before Vinnie turned and left to deal completely with his lose.

                                                         ******

The three sad Martian warriors sat in the quiet empty garage neither saying much, each lost in his thoughts. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a large silver motorcycle that had pulled in. A lone rider stopped to examine the three sitting slightly stun biker mice.

The figure was unmistakably female clad in leather boots, and a blue one piece nicely fitting jump suit all being covered by a long black trench coat. Long red and black curls hung out from behind the black helmet that covered her face.

"So are you three the ones I am suppose to contact to work with in this area?" She questioned her voice clear, sweet and melodious. As she spoke she removed her helmet to reveal a gray skinned, green, cat-eyed, beauty definitely not from Earth, Mars or Plutark. 

"The name is Azai R'tor, from the Thyndirian high council. Kass contacted us and I'm here to give you whatever help I can offer in your struggle against the Plutarkians. 

I hope you don't mind, but I just have to stretch. This darn coat always gives me a cramp if I have to wear it to long." With that she removed the coat to reveal large bat like wings attached to her back. She unfolded them full out to the further shock of the now completely stunned Martians. "I figure we start off seeing each other how we really are."

Vinnie's eyes lit up as he walked over to the new female and smiled his toothiest hero grin. "Yeah babe, sounds like a real good idea to me. The name is Vinnie, the baddest mamajamma this side of three galaxies, at your service."

"Oh really, well we are just going to have to see about that, won't we." she smiled admiringly at him.

"Yeah, I guess we will? Why don't you let me give you the grand tour of your new surroundings pretty lady?" Vinnie suggested as he held his hand out offering her a seat on his bike.

"Don't mind if I do." She purred as she removed her self from her own machine and took a seat behind him. Folding her wings and putting the coat back on.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your partners." She smiled looking at Throttle and Modo putting her helmet back in place.

"There's plenty of time for them later, besides you're with the coolest part of the group so they can wait. Check you out later, bros." He called over his shoulder as he flew out of the garage with the new lady holding pleasantly around his waist. 

All Modo and Throttle could do was shake their heads and ready themselves for a whole new adventure.

The end.


End file.
